The Office of the Director, Division of Cancer Treatment sponsors a number of symposia and conferences in order to disseminate pertinent scientific information to the scientific community as well as seeks advice of the DCT Board of Scientific Counselors relevant to the initiation of new projects, redistribution of resources, and matters associated with the overall management and administration. The contractor is relied upon to provide conference management and logistical support services for these activities. In addition, the contractor provides logistical and data management support for the division's property management activities. This requires recording and tracking of more than 11,000 equipment items.